Invasion Secreta
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Un corto fic, de un capitulo, mi version de como debio ser la invasion de los Skrull, al menos, la parte final de la batalla, basado en el capitulo "Invasion Secreta", disfrutenlo


_Este es un fic corto, mi versión de cómo pudo ser la batalla final con los Skrull en la serie de los Vengadores, basado en el capítulo "Invasión secreta", pero solo la parte final, espero les guste._

_Capítulo único._

**Invasión secreta.**

Los Skrull habían invadido la Tierra, pero gracias a la oportuna aparición de Thor, su nave estaba desplomándose rápidamente.

-¡Comandante, los controles no responden, estamos perdiendo altura!-informo uno de los Skrull, mientras el comandante no sabía qué hacer.

La nave cayó y los Vengadores se lanzaron a la batalla-¡Por Midgar!-Thor ataco a varios Súper Skrull, mientras los otros vengadores se unían a la batalla-¡Hola Iron Man, veo que mi regreso a Midgar fue apropiado!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por esto? ¡No es nada, pero ya que estas aquí, puedes ayudar!-dijo Iron Man bromeando-que bueno que volviste Thor-.

La batalla comenzó en Washington, el capitán América real se lanzo contra el Skrull que lo había suplantado.

-¡Tú…engañaste a los vengadores, a todo el mundo y todo usando mi cara!-grito furioso y comenzando a pelear contra el Skrull.

-Yo ni hice nada, tú sí-dijo el Skrull atacando.

La reina Skrull, por su parte, observaba todo lo que pasaba y temerosa, ordeno usar los satélites para doblegar a los humanos, el plan comenzó a ponerse en marcha, gracias al Skrull que se había infiltrado en IMA.

-¡Thor, destruye los satélites!-indico Iron Man al descubrir el plan.

Thor se lanzo al espacio y destruyo los satélites con sus rayos, los vengadores y todos los héroes del mundo, pudieron volver a la batalla contra los Skrull.

El Skrull que se había hecho pasar por el capitán tenía dominado a Steve, mientras se burlaba de él.

-¿No creerás en serio que puedes vencerme? ¡Tengo tu fuerza, tu habilidad, tus pensamientos, todo lo que hagas yo lo haré mejor!-dijo golpeándolo en el estomago.

-Los humanos somos más que nuestro cuerpo, habilidad o mente, tenemos algo más, algo que ustedes nunca comprenderán-.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Y qué es?-pregunto el Skrull con burla.

-¡Nuestro espíritu!-el capitán comenzó a atacar al Skrull-¡Jamás nos rendiremos, jamás nos doblegamos…JAMAS!-grito Steve atacando repetidamente al Skrull, quien no podía defenderse.

Los Vengadores comenzaron a vencer a los súper Skrull, al mismo tiempo que, en el edificio Baxter, la mujer invisible se enfrentaba a su suplantadora.

La Skrull, que antes había tenido la ventaja, ahora estaba siendo derrotada-¡Esto es por engañar a mi equipo!-grito la verdadera mujer invisible golpeando a la Skrull en el estomago-¡Y esto por intentar destruirlo!-le dio una patada en el rostro y la Skrull cayó al suelo.

-¡Guardias!-grito pidiendo refuerzos, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Qué guardias?-pregunto la Mole lanzado a tres Skrull contra el suelo, mientras la Skrull solo podía abrir los ojos.

-No…-.

Del mismo modo, el Skrull capitán América, ahora estaba en el suelo, inmóvil-No…esto…no es posible…yo…tengo tu fuerza…-el Skrull miro al capitán, quien preparaba el golpe final.

-¿Aun crees que los humanos somos inferiores a ustedes?-pregunto, mientras el Skrull solo pudo abrir los ojos y ser noqueado por el capitán.

Thor, por su parte, lanzo el último golpe contra los súper Skrull, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, la reina trato de escapar, pero se vio rodeada.

-No-.

-¡Se acabo, ríndete!-indico Iron Man apuntándole con sus armas.

-¡No…no lo entiendo, estaba escrito, las profecías decían que la Tierra sería nuestra! ¿Cómo es posible?-cuestiono apuntando con su arma, cuando Jan se la quito de un disparo de sus aguijones.

-Creo que eso te enseñara a no creer en todo lo que lees-dijo sonriendo burlona, mientras la reina solo se vio rodeada.

-¡Tú decides, o te rindes o nosotros terminamos contigo!-advirtió Iron Man.

La reina no tuvo otra opción, cayó de rodillas humillada-No…es imposible, nosotros…este planeta debió ser nuestro-.

-Ese es el problema-dijo Steve-el mundo no le pertenece a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo a todos-.

-Vas a ser encerrada, junto con todos tus Skrull, pero primero, vas a reparar el daño que has hecho-advirtió Iron Man, mientras la reina derramaba lágrimas de rabia por su derrota.

Después de eso, la reina Skrull fue forzada a limpiar el nombre del capitán, junto con el Skrull que se hizo pasar por él, mientras los Súper Skrull fueron enviados a la 42, congelados, debido a su inmenso poder, el resto de los Skrull fueron encerrados en celdas normales, tras ser capturados, entre ellos, se encontraban los que estaban en la nave, los que se hicieron pasar por la mujer invisible, el capitán y el líder de IMA, quien se llevo una gran sorpresa al ser capturado, de hecho, todos los Skrull estaban atónitos ante lo que había pasado, en cuanto a la reina…

-Esta será tu celda-dijo Tony sonriendo-y serás la primera en compartir celda-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, tendrás un compañero-Tony se acerco a Carol-¿hablaste con él?-.

-Sí y aunque no le agrada mucho la idea, está de acuerdo en que es una oportunidad de negociar la paz-explico Carol.

-Bien-.

-¿La paz? ¿De qué hablan?-pregunto la reina.

-No te preocupes, él te lo explicara todo-Carol abrió la celda y presento a su nuevo compañero, Marvel del imperio Kree.

-Saludos, reina Skrull-.

-Ay no-dijo la Skrull humillada.

-¿Crees que negocien la paz?-pregunto Tony.

-Marvel está dispuesto, pese a su desagrado con la reina-.

-Espero que todo salga bien, aunque no dejo de pensar que esto sí que es divertido-dijo Tony riéndose.

Los Vengadores habían vuelto a salvar el mundo, pero como Thor dijo:

-Los Skrull nos pusieron uno contra el otro, las heridas, edificios, todo puede sanarse, pero la amistad rota, eso toma tiempo-.

**FIN**

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es un poco más corto de los que normalmente hago, pero fue una idea que se me vino de pronto, ojala les haya gustado._

_Los veo en el Torneo Multiverse, porque apenas estamos comenzando._


End file.
